Solder column arrays are used to interconnect circuit packages to circuit boards, most typically large ceramic integrated circuit packages. One such package is the column grid array package (CGA) that has a ceramic substrate with an array of solder columns that extend out from it, typically from the bottom surface. The solder columns are attached at one end to connection pads or locations on the ceramic substrate. The solder columns are sufficiently tall so that when the circuit package is placed on a circuit board, the solder columns can accommodate the difference in thermal expansion between the ceramic integrated circuit package and the printed circuit board. The solder columns are soldered to respective pads on the circuit board using known techniques, such as a convection reflow solder process.
One problem with solder column arrays is that the solder columns do not withstand compressive force, vibration, or shock well. The solder columns in the solder column arrays are made of approximately ninety percent eutectic solder, which is a soft material. Moreover, the individual solder columns are very thin. Consequently, if any significant amount of compressive force, vibration or shock is applied to the circuit package the solder column array may compress or otherwise weaken or deteriorate, particularly over time, which may compromise reliability. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to reduce the force, shock or vibration which may impact the CGA integrated circuit.